Recently, a semiconductor has been microfabricated and multilayered, and the logic has also become complicated, and thus, it is extremely difficult to manufacture a semiconductor. As a result thereof, a defect due to a manufacturing process tends to frequently occur, and it is important to accurately inspect such a defect.
A review scanning electron microscope (SEM) reviewing a defect on the basis of coordinates information of the defect which is detected by an optical inspection device or the like and a critical dimension-SEM (CD-SEM) measuring the dimension of a pattern on the basis of waveform information which is formed on the basis of a detected signal are used for specific inspection or measurement of the defect. The SEM inspection devices inspect a circuit pattern corresponding to inspection coordinates based on simulation of a semiconductor manufacturing process or inspection coordinates based on an inspection result of the optical inspection device. Various inspection methods have been proposed, and in particular, in the semiconductor manufacturing process for forming a pattern having a width of less than or equal to 65 nm, in order to accurately grasp the state of the defect according to an optical proximity effect, a method of detecting a defect by a shape comparison with a benchmark pattern (PTL 1 and PTL 2) or a method of detecting a defect by analysis of a circuit pattern (PTL 3) have been proposed.